prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Ohriner
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mikey Whipwreck Anthony Nese | debut = February 18, 2012 | retired = }} Adam David Ohriner (January 18, 1986), is an American professional wrestler better known by his in ring name Big O and under his real name as Adam Ohriner. He competes mostly in the New York independent circuit and is a regular at New York Wrestling Connection and Pro Wrestling Syndicate. He is a two-time NYWC Heavyweight Champion and one-time NYWC Fusion Champion. He is best known for his appearances on Z! True Long Island Story, a YouTube series by WWE superstar Zack Ryder. Adam can also been seen live in attendance at WWE shows, when in the NYC area. He has been featured on WWE.com, along with Zack Ryder's dad after Ryder captured the United States Championship at TLC 2011. Career Z! True Long Island Story (2011-2013) Before Adam began wrestling he first appeared on Zack Ryder's YouTube series called Z! True Long Island Story, Adam and Ryder are good friends in real life. Adam made his debut for the series in Episode 5 as The Big O and calling himself "Zack Ryder's new muscle", his body guard. The Big O would become a regular character in Z! True Long Island Story and was part of many memorable segments such as "Broski of the Week" and "Nobody Pushes Me". He would also develop his own catchphrase "If you can't handle the heat, then get out of my O-Zone". With the series becoming ever more popular, getting around 200,000 views an episode, Zack Ryder was pushed in WWE which culminated at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2011 where he would take on Dolph Ziggler for the WWE United States Championship. At TLC 2011, Big O is seen celebrating with Zack Ryder and his father. In late 2011 and early 2012, WWE would become more social media aware and would begin to revamp their YouTube channel and to get people to subscribe they decided that Zack Ryder would have to move Z! True Long Island Story from his own YouTube channel to WWE's channel. However, since it was still Zack Ryder's show, the Big O could still be a part of it. The Big O would also be part of another YouTube series called CHI! True Long Island Story created by Michael Chiappetta who also was a Z! True Long Island Story regular and a friend of Zack Ryder. New York Wrestling Connection (2012-present) David would begin training at the New York Wrestling Connection training facility in September 2011 and was trained by profesional wrestlers Mikey Whipwreck and Tony Nese. Big O has had matches with QT Marshall, Manny Martinez, Spyder, Matt Justice, J-Redd, Danny E, Stockade and Apollyon, Victor Cruz, Mondo and other since he made his NYWC debut. On February 18, 2012, he made his debut for New York Wrestling Connection at NYWC Psycho Circus X, using the name The Big O, where he defeated Manny Martinez. The Big O would then win the Rook & Ref Or Crook battle royal at Dream Big 2. At Borrowed Time, The Big O teamed up with Becky Bayless to take on Order of the Black members Nikki Syxx and Victor Cruz. From then on in, The Big O was accompanied by Bayless and also begin an undefeated streak. At House Of Madness, The Big O won the NYWC Heavyweight Championship number one contenders battle royal. At Draw The Line, during the match between the Big O and Apollyon, the Order of the Black interfered and attacked the Big O, he was declared the winner, but because a title cannot change hands via disqualification, Apollyon retained his NYWC Championship. Afterwards, Stockade turned on the Order of the Black by attacking Rex Lawless with a chair, saving the Big O from any more punishment. The Big O would challenge Appollyon for a rematch at Tour de Circus and he and Stockade shook hands. At Tour De Circus, during the championship match, Appollyon charged at the Big O with the championship belt but struck the referee instead, when he turned around the Big O hit his finishing maneuver and went for the pin but the referee was knocked out, another referee ran down to the ring and the Big O successfully pinned Appollyon. After the match, the NYWC locker room emptied into the ring to celebrate the Big O's victory, however the celebration was cut short when the original referee came to and announced that the Big O had won via disqualification and therefore Appollyon retained the championship. He successfully defended the Championship at NYWC Back To The Groove on July 13, against Jesse Vane. Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2012-present) Adam made his debut for Pro Wrestling Syndicate at PWS Super Card 2012, under the name The Big O, where he defeated Bill Carr and Justin Corino and Nick Brubaker in a dark match. At the pay-per-view PWS Saved By The Ring Bell, he defeated Ring of Honor wrestler QT Marshall. On October 12, The Big O defeated former WWE wrestler Tom Prichard to become the Texas Heavyweight Champion. Total Nonstop Wrestling (2013) Adam debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on June 27 as a contestant on TNA Gut Check. His first TNA match was against Gut Check contestant Ryan Howe in a victorious singles match. It was announced the following week on the July 4 episode of Impact that Adam was eliminated from the Gut Check challenge. Personal life Adam hails from North Bellmore, New York. He attended Mepham High School. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*Thrust spinebuster *'Signature Moves' :*Back suplex side slam :*Belly to belly suplex :*Powerbomb :*Running Powerslam :*Turnbuckle thrust *'Teams and stables' :*'The Mega Muscles' - with Mike Verna *'Managers' :*Becky Bayless :*Michael Chiappetta *'Entrance themes' :*"Radio" by Watt White :*"Uh-Oh" by Ring Rope Rebellion Championships and Accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI ranked him #485 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'New York Wrestling Connection **NYWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NYWC Fusion Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate **Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Five Borough Wrestling ** FBW Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Mike Verna) External links * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:1986 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:New York wrestlers Category:TNA Gut Check Category:New York Wrestling Connection current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:Worlds Finest Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni